Winx Club: LOVE STORY
by mossdawn
Summary: Stella and Brandon are in two different families, or worse...they're enemies. How will they be together? Stella is a princess, while Brandon is a big politicians son. ROMEO AND JULIET luvers! READ&REVIEW
1. Chapter 1: My Morning

**_HELLO! Hi I'm Mossdawn. If you haven't heard of me, please now hear me. I LOVE STELLA*BRANDON..(he seems hot lolz) Anywayz, I'm in drama class and we're talking about shakespeare now, so ROMEO and Juliet seems cool with stel&bran ENJOY!_**

Winx Club: Love Story

Stella's POV

I blinked my eyes open, the sun was shining bright and today was my special day. Today, I was turning 18! My Solaria 18th Ball was today. I couldn't help but feel impatient. There was some bad things about being 18, too. I had to get married, with someone I don't even know!

My father, King Radius wants me to marry Prince Christopher. Whoever he is. See? I don't even know him, how he looks like, what he does everyday, how he dresses. I sighed and got out of my bed. I put on my beautiful light blue dress for breakfast. My servant, or should I say my best friend, Malika smiled at me. She gazed my outfit in jealousy.

I could tell she wanted to be like me. Well, at least she doesn't marry a man you don't love. I smiled back at her and walked down the fancy stairs. I also have a worry that my ball will be ruined by our families enemy, Eraklyon. I don't get too much involved with politics between them, but what can I say? When my father tells me I should be careful, I must obey. I'm sorry if you live in a different time but this is just how it must be done in 1607.

I almost fell down when my heel cracked slightly. I looked at Malika, and she nodded as she hurried back to my room. I continued my wobbly way to the table. My mother, Queen Luna and my father, King Radius were already eating.

"Sorry dear, we were too hungry. You know I hate starving my dear Stella." My mother smiled.

I bowed my respects. "How dare I question, anyway mother? You shall eat whenever you please."

King Radius grinned. "Today, you're 18. Happy Birthday."

I giggled. "I know father. Thank you. May I ask? What time is the ball?"

My mother pointed at a chair beside her. I sat down and looked at my father. He cleared his throat. "It starts at 7:00. Everyone is invited except for Eraklyon." He sneered.

I always hated it when he got angry. My mother crunched her nose at her husband. "Calm down Radius!"

My father didn't reply but kept on eating his eggs. My food got served and I looked at it carefully. I took a breath and ate my meal. It was a _thing_ for us Solarians to do before we ate. We had to thank God that he made it possible for us to have this food. Just then Malika came in with a pair of light yellow shoes.

I turned around and gave my foot to her. She replaced the broken pair with a better one.

I guess my morning wasn't bad.

**_Please review and PM me if you have any questions!_**


	2. Chapter 2: It Shall Begin

Chapter 2 Love story

Christopher's POV

"Sir Maltibore, say, when is my lovely future wife's ball? I must look handsome in front of her. After all, they say she is quite the beauty." I grinned and nudged my squire with my elbow.

My squire smiled and bowed. "My prince, the ball starts at 7:00."

I nodded and put on my jacket. "I'm ready, let's go to Solaria. I'm itching to meet her."

Sir Maltibore opened the door for me as I walked out, and closed it on the way back. He followed me without saying a word to my carriage. We rode a long way to Solaria. Even with magic, our transportation was hard.

I wonder how she is…Princess Stella…

Brandon's POV

"Daddy, today is the birthday of Princess Stella of Solaria. Are we invited to the ball?" I asked my father.

He quickly shut his book and got up. "BRANDON! Do you not understand that the royal Solaria family is our enemy? You're 20 already and still you don't know about these things!"

I was a little taken aback. I don't care about the politics. I care more about sports, what can I say? "Sorry, father." I slouched and walked to my room. "I'm going to sneak into the party, with Tyler!" I whispered and quickly went to my friend Tyler's house. I knocked on the door and it opened after a minute. Tyler's wet face showed up. "Hey, I just washed my face. Sorry if you waited too long."

I shook my head. "Tonight at 7:00, meet me at the royal palace. Please."

Tyler thought for a moment, you want to go to the Princess's ball, don't you Brandon?"

I had a slight grin on my face. I slowly walked away to my house to get ready.

Stella's POV

"Malika! I'm so excited! You will also be participating, you won't be working as a servant, do you understand?"

Malika bowed. "Thank you, Madame."

I smiled. "You can wear one of my small dresses, after all you are _very _petite."

Malika bowed again and looked for dresses in my wardrobe. I was too excited. I was soon going to be queen.

Malika chose a dark red dress with white dots on the edges. I shook my head. She had a tan and the dress would look ugly on her. I looked at my dresses and picked out a beautiful mint green dress for her. It was light, it showed how beautiful she really was. For myself I chose my best new party dress. It was a dark red dress with black streaks all around. My light skin would show better.

I wore it while Malika also got dressed. We both looked simply stunning. Later we picked out shoes, jewelry and makeup. We were ready, I looked at my golden clock on the wall and it showed 6:30. The ball was about to begin.

* * *

><p><strong><em>OMG! I love this story! LOLZ... BTW, Tyler is a blond dude with crystal blue eyes and abz. LOLz<em>**

**_:) I hope you enjoyed it, thankz my fanz!_**


	3. Chapter 3: Where is she?

**Hello guys! I'm sorry I couldn't come. I was really sick and I actually fainted and went to the hospital for two days. :( Anyways, here is the third chapter. :D Thank you all my reviewers, please tell all your friends!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

Stella's POV

All of a sudden the music began to play. I smiled and closed my eyes as I listened to that beautiful melody. I bowed in respect to my father as he came in with some guards. He shooed them away and kissed my hand. "Happy Birthday, darling. Now go back into your room and come out when you are called." I nodded and went back to my room with Malika on my tail.

Brandon's POV

I met with Tyler. He kept on staring at me. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

I looked at the grass and nodded. "I'm sure."

I walked into the guest room where they were all _invited._ "Brandon! How will we get in?"

Brandon grinned. "You don't know what I'm capable of."

He sat down beside an old man. The man's head turned to the lady beside him. He took a pen and wrote his name and Tyler's name on the place where it said 'Sir Grimwood'. Not a pleasant name.

Soon the guard called the guests in a line, the guests showing him cards. It was my turn. I showed him my fake card and he nodded, not really caring. Finally, Tyler and I were in the castle's ball room. We made it.

Stella's POV

I looked at the guests out of my window. The people looked happy to be there. Some started dancing, the fat ones started eating and the handsome guys were waiting in the corner, waiting to dance with me. I looked at Malika who was eyeing all the men. I chuckled and grabbed her hand, walked quickly to the door. We sat down on some soft, royal red chairs and waited.

Brandon's POV

I looked around to find Princess Stella. Soon more and more guests coming in. All of a sudden I felt a need…to pee. My eyes widened and I quickly went to the bathroom. Tyler also came with me. It took a long time. And that's when I heard a man screaming "Princess Stella" I groaned but I couldn't stop.

Stella's POV

I smiled at the man and walked down the stairs. I felt all eyes on me, which they were. I felt my legs wobbly, there were more people here than last year! Finally I was on the last step. I hugged my father and my mother. Then the music started again and Malika came down. We bowed to my parents and walked away to our special table. My parents insisted I'd sit with them but I wanted to make sure Malika wouldn't be alone. I sat down on the comfy chair and ate my appetizer which was traditional snack of Solaria. Sunpickles. They were yellow pickles made out of a fresh Solarian garden. Totally organic. They were delicious.

Brandon's POV

I finally came out of the bathroom and looked at the stairs. Empty. There were so many pretty girls, and so many people. I started to get dizzy. Really. After a glass of water I felt better. Then I saw a beautiful girl. Munching up food. She had bright sunny hair, her eyes were hazel. I nudged Tyler. "Hey, go and see who that lady is." I pointed with my pinky while I held a water glass.

Tyler smirked and rolled his eyes. "Fine." He was walking when another lady crossed him. She was quite pretty. "Hello. I'm Malika."

**Oooh...A cliffhanger! LOL. I'll update soon, so don't forget to check! Kisses! R&R!**


	4. Chapter 4: Meet Me My Dear

_**Hi! I'm back with the story! Yay! Okay. Thank you WinxClubFan89, kaylaaathegurrl and ShiningSunray for reviewing and making me a "Fave Author" This means a lot to me. :) Hopefully you'll enjoy reading this story. **_

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

Stella's POV

I watched Malika talk to the handsome mans friend. Hopefully, she could figure out who he was. It looked like Malika was taking a long time. Come on…come on…come on…

Normal POV

Malika smiled. Her white teeth sparkled under the chandelier. "Sorry to disturb you. Might I ask, who is your friend?"

Tyler scratched his head. "Er…I was about to ask you the same thing about your friend. Not that I want to know. My friend, um.." He thought if he should tell the lady.

Stella sighed. Malika was taking wayyy too long. She put her hands on her forehead and clenched her fists.

Brandon's POV

What was taking Tyler so long? I decided to make my move instead. So I got off of my chair and quickly walked to the beautiful girl. I bowed to the lady and looked into her eyes. "Greetings, may I have this dance?"

She looked surprised and gave a warm smile. "Yes, you may." She gave me her petite hand and got off of her golden chair. Her wonderful red dress swept the classy floor. We danced for a long time. The melody was perfect, I wasn't seen at all by King Radius. Her light hazel eyes lit up my world.

"So, who are you?" She asked. "I'm Brandon Eraklyon. You?"

She gasped. I was confused. "You could be murdered if they see you dancing with me!"

"Why?" I asked. She scoffed. "Don't you know who I am? I'm Princess Stella of Solaria, our families are enemies!"

What! She was the Princess? I bowed. "I'm sorry." But I looked back at her. Her eyes clouded with sorrow, and I could feel mine too.

"Please meet me tomorrow night at the big well. Near Phindeltor. I'll be waiting for you there." I said quickly and walked back to the flirting Tyler. He was flirting with Malika. "Tyler, we have to go."

Tyler's smile faded and nodded. He turned back to Malika. "I have to go. Sorry." He kissed her on the cheek and Malika's eyes widened. She blushed and walked to Stella.

I stared at her and then a couple of moments later I left. Too bad she was the Princess. I really liked her. I felt different now.

Stella's POV

I watched Brandon go. I wished he was a prince of another planet. Oh how bad I felt. But when I looked at Malika, all I could see was a red face. "What happened to you? You look like a tomato." She giggled. "Oh, nothing." She looked at the guests lining up to say 'hi' to the Royal Family. "The guests are about to leave. You must go beside your mother and father."

I nodded and walked to my parents. I greeted them and tell them I had fun. We stood together and our guests came by as time passed. The whole time I was thinking whether I should go to the Big Well near Phindeltor. To meet in secret with Brandon.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ooooohhh..:)<strong>_

I shall follow my heart.


	5. Chapter 5: Your POEM

_**Hey! Sorry, I couldn't update sooner. I was super tired and I was going to yesterday, November 23rd, but my computer shut down and all my work was gone. :( I had to rewrite the whole thing! And some shout-outs to those awesome, sane luvers!**_

_**Winxclubfan89- Brandon isn't a prince, he's the son of a major politician that is against King Radius and the way he rules Solaria. **_

_**ShiningSunray- Just wait and see. LOL, thank you so much though! This means a lot!**_

_**And for the insane one, anonymous!**_

_**Winxstellaandbloom4everbff (anonymous)- I thought about it, but I'm not ready to write one of those yet. If I get a lot of reviews saying they want M rated about the couples, maybe then your wish will come true. Sorry about that.**_

* * *

><p>Stella's POV<p>

I blinked my eyes open. I glanced at my clock and then stared at it! It was 1:28! "MALIKA!" I yelled. She quickly came to my room. "Yes?"

"It's one thirty! You were supposed to wake me up five hours ago!" I yelled. "I'm sorry! But your parents told me to leave you alone. You deserve it." She looked at me with her browns. I sighed. "Oh."

"Well, they must've had breakfast already. Bring it to my room." I ordered. Malika bowed and told the rest to the others. Later they brought food to my very own table. I sat down and pointed to a chair for Malika to sit down. We ate and I told her about Brandon. She looked at me with large eyes. "You mustn't go!"

"I don't need to ask you!"

"Sorry." She said, sad.

I drank my orange juice and left. "I'm not going anyway. What might my father think of me? And Prince Christopher. I don't want to marry him. I haven't even seen him at my ball! Say, where do you think he is?"

Malika just shrugged. "I have no idea."

"I'll ask my parents." I said before marching to my closet and grabbing a forest green dress. I slipped off m light pink silk dress off after Malika went away. Then I put on the dress. This was a long day.

Brandon's POV

I was so bored. My father was out, and Tyler was accompanying me. Even though he can't do anything. Right now. It was only, what? 3:47? And to see my Stella…well…to see THE Princess Stella. I sighed and took out an ink pen and paper. I decided to write a poem. For her.

_Oh, your eyes I see_

_Are the lightest source of power I've ever known_

_And the way you smile or pout,_

_There is no difference_

_Just a beauty_

_I've only know you for three hours_

_Yet I seem to have fallen for you_

_What is your secret?_

_Only you and I are meant to be, even if we aren't_

_Oh please, lady, give me your love because that's all I ever wanted._

I dropped my feather pen and blew air onto the paper so it could dry. After a couple of minutes, I rolled it and carefully tied a yellow ribbon around it.

I was going to give it to her. Tonight.

Prince Christopher's POV

I was stuck! "Maltibore!" I yelled. Nothing. The captain was dead. We missed the ball. I was stuck underneath a metal part. Had no one remembered me? I AM STUCK!

I tried to move. I was hungry, I totally had to do…fecal matter. In my luxurious pants! Oh, how lucky I am! The only thing I could do was sleep. Hopefully, I could forget about it.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Did you like it? Please review! And sorry abut the awful Love Poem. I wrote it in like, ten minutes. LOL. Soon, I will be writing a Victorious story, so check it out l8r! PEACE OUT!<strong>_


	6. Author's Note!

_**Hello. Mossdawn here. I got a review, or maybe a few by xForeverEternal. **_

_**Thank You for Reviewing. I'd rather PM,but I see you've disabled it. Anyway, I'm happy that you've brought it up. I was planning to make an author's note to clear things up.**_

_**I put a lot of P.O.V's becuase I wanted you to see the character's different point of view of what they're experiencing. Sorry, I only watch the Win Club once every season, so I'm not surprised I didn't catch the fact that Solaria didn't arrange marriages. Well, this is back in 1607, reminding you. In my opinion,I wouldn't say cliche...because back then again, in the 1607, Princesses and Princes had arranged marriages. **_

**_It's my fault I didn't explain why Brandon's family is hated. Well, I didn't include Eraklyon's Royal Family. I felt like they weren't important in the story right now. But true, King Radius said that he didn't invite Eraklyon. He had nothing against the Royal Family, but he did against Brandon's father, the huge politician. He's just from Eraklyon, so King Radius just decided not to invite the whole planet, just because of Brandon's family._**

**_Anyway, I admit I wrote "Daddy" in Chapter three I think, I was still in Stella spirit. You see, I'm an actor and my way of writing is to feel what that character feels. So maybe I should've had a Sprite between those two P.O.V's. :D_**

**_Again, we are in 1607. We don't know for sure if the men went to the bathroom together. We don't. All I know is that the did their poop and pee in a big hole. Wow, in my country we kinda still have bathrooms like that. LOL, just some people! And usually schools..Ugh disgusting...anyway! Off Topic!_**

**_I'm sorry about the normal P.O.V. thing. I actually just thought I should do it. I hope this helped you all, not just xForeverEternal. _**

**_Peace Out! HAPPY THANKSGIVING and don't get yourself killed tonight on Black Friday. :D_**


	7. Chapter 7: Sucking Faces Isn't The Way

_**Hello! I'm sorry for not updating quicker! After Thanksgiving Break the teachers literally made us do homework EVERY night. and I have this reading project that I HATE! Grr. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this. Thank you my reviewers! Muck! Muck! Be sure to check out my newest story called "Still She Cried, I Can't Take Your Love Anymore, for Victorious. BECK&CAT! BAT! So if you like that couple, you can read it!**_

* * *

><p>Chapter 6 Love Story<p>

"I think you're right, Malika. I won't go. He's not for me. Even though I miss his beautiful dreamy, cocoa brown eyes and his—" I told Malika and cut myself off when I heard what I was saying. "I guess I must marry Prince Christopher. For Solaria."

Malika smiled. "I'm happy you made the right choice."

Stella said nothing as she dismissed her best friend. She took out a "How To Be A Princess" book and read it.

Brandon's POV

It was time. I took off to Phindeltor, the darkest town of Solaria. It still was pretty bright. I waited at the well for two hours. It was probably around 10. She wasn't coming. I could tell. Well if she won't come, then I'll go to her!

I went to Solaria's Royal Palace. There was a long rock gate and I had to use ivy to climb. I hoped they weren't poisonous. Or else I could die! But they weren't orange after I realized it was green. I jumped off and landed on four after I got to the top of the rock wall.

Then I swooshed around to see a big beautiful palace. I took a nights cloak to cover me, so the guards couldn't see me. Ha…ha…

I quietly remembered the entrance from faraway, and so I ran swiftly to the back. It was a long run, the palace _was_ huge. I looked up to see some guards around a balcony. I quickly hid behind a shaved topiary. But, as I tried to move on, the balcony door opened and the guards bowed.

It was Stella.

Stella's POV

"Guards, leave me alone. ALONE. I don't want you to be near me, otherwise you'll answer to King Radius, understood?"

One of the guards bowed again. "Of course, Princess Stella. But if you hear anything, holler and go into your suite, your highness."

Stella sighed. "I know very well what to do. You are dismissed."

The three guards bowed again and took off.

Stella looked at the moon and let a tear drop off of her face. She put her petite hands on the hard balcony column. She sighed again, her voice cracking as she spoke.

"Oh, Brandon. Brandon, why are you Brandon? Deny your father and refuse your name, and I'll no longer be a Solaria." Stella said as she huffed.

"Should I hear more? Or should I speak at this?" Brandon questioned himself but decided to stay silent.

"It is my name that is m enemy. What is a last name of his? It isn't his face, nor foot, nor is it his arms. So Brandon would, he would not be called Brandon. Without that title called Brandon, that name and my name, which is no part of me, take all myself." Stella talked to herself as she sat on a big gray-bricked bench with many beautiful flowers.

Brandon slowly came from behind and put his hand on her warm shoulders. She gasped and yanked herself away.

Before she could yell and call for the guards, he took off his night cloak's hoodie and revealed himself. "I take it at your word, call me your true love and I'll never be Romeo again."

She sneered softly. "What man are you, that is hiding in the night, stumbles upon my counsel?"

"By a name  
>I know not how to tell who I am.<br>My name ,is hateful to myself  
>Because it is an enemy to you my darling.<br>If I had written it, I would tear the word into many broken pieces just like my heart." Brandon said, hoping he wouldn't end up crying like an emotional girl.

Stella rolled her eyes and covered her chest with her long shiny silk-like hair. She didn't like the fact that he saw her like this. She thought she was alone. "Are you not Brandon? Son of a big politician of Eraklyon?"

"Neither, if you dislike."

"I know you came here because I didn't meet up with you at the well, but the orchard walls are high and hard to climb, and the place death, considering who you are, if any of my guards find you here." I replied with a hard glare.

"With love's light wings did I fly over these walls for stony limits cannot hold love out, and what love can do, that dares love attempt. Therefore the guards are no threat to me." He grinned, his cocoa brown eyes shining in the moonlight.

"If they do see you they_ will _murder you."

"I have nights cloak to hide me from their eyes." He smiled.

Stella sighed, but then, Brandon quickly leaned to give her a kiss on her soft orange lips. She kissed back for ten seconds.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Oooh! Sucking faces now, are we? Hehe... Here is a sneak peak to the next chapter:<strong>_

___"What...what's happening to me? My face...it feels...numb!" Stella screamed at Malika. She looked at her hand mirror and it fell to the ground when she saw her face...and her body._


	8. Chapter 8: Don't Swear By The Moon

**_Omg! You guys I am soo sorry for not updating in like...a week. I was grounded and not allowed on the PC, so now I am! Thanks for all the reviews! _**

**_WinxClubFan89-LOL!_**

**_ShiningSunray-You'll have to see what happens. I haven't planned the ending yet. _**

**_Stellabloom-Gracias! Here is your chance, LOL._**

**_xForeverEternal-Glad To._**

**_Anonymous Stella Fan- Uh-oh. I better watch out, huh? :D Thanks for your review._**

* * *

><p>Chapter 7 Love Story<p>

When Stella realized what she was doing she pushed him away.

"Oh, no!" She cried.

Brandon put his hand on her bare shoulder. "Please, princess. I-

Before Brandon could finish Stella cut him off. "Do you love me? I know you will say yes, but if you truly do…then…then we shall get married in the Solarian Church. Where my friends father is a priest there."

Brandon looked deeply into her eyes. "Stella Solaria. Lady, by the moon I swear I love you."

"Do not swear by the moon, my Brandon. The inconstant moon that changes every month. Your love shall be mine till I die." Stella told him, with a stern look.

"What shall I swear by my princess?"

"Oh, do not swear at all. Only tell me the graceful truth and so then I'll believe you and you can have me." Stella said, unable to hide a drop of a tear that whooshed down her face.

"I love you, truly. Truly. I even wrote a poem for you." Brandon said, honesty in his eyes. He took out a poem from the inside of his cloak and gave it to her.

Stella took the poem gently and read it. She dropped it on the floor and hugged Brandon. "You are too sweet. I love you too and I believe you love me. Let's get married."

Then all of a sudden, she heard guards coming back. "Go! Go! On Sunday, I will be able to go. Tell my nurse which she will see you tomorrow at Hosworth Palace's Park. There she will tell you all the plan. Go!" She whispered harshly and ran up to her balcony.

Brandon nodded and ran away to the darkness. He used the ivy to get up and he dropped back down after he reached the tall wall.

Stella looked at the stupid looking guards who were coming towards her. "Princess Stella," they bowed. "We heard talking. Was there someone with you?"

Stella scoffed innocently. "No! I..I was talking to myself." She left to her room and fell asleep dreaming about _her _Brandon.

Prince Christopher's POV

Finally! Help is on the way! I'm still stuck and I haven't eaten for days. I can feel my rib cage weak, and my leg broken. A man and his crew helped me up. "Thank you," I breathed as they took me into their plane. "I am in great pain!"

I was. It hurt a lot. But I know I'm strong. I just am very unhappy that I missed Princess Stella's ball. Oh, how I wish this never happened. If only I could have changed my actions on the way to Solaria. I regret it. I should have never done it.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I'm sorry that I didn't put the whole "bad face" thing. I have a better plan and I feel like I'm rushing too much. Because that part is like, the next-next day. LOL, so sorry. But still left you on a cliffy, huh? :D<strong>_

REVIEW!


	9. Chapter 9: Who Christopher Really Is

_**Hey! I still didn't put in the "BAD FACE" thing, because I think that you would be more interested in Christopher's story. And this is who he really is. Here's the chapter, but before you read it, here are some shout-outs to:**_

_**WinxClubFan89:You can read the poem in Chapter 6 or 5 I think. Stella isn't demanding. In the script of Shakespeare, she isn't demanding. And back then, there really isn't like a "boyfriend and girlfriend" thing. You either get married or not. So she loves him and he loves her, so she just thinks that they should get married rather than marry Christopher. It really is an inferring thing, I wanted to make you infer, but oh well.**_

_**ShiningSunray: Thanks for your review.**_

_**Oh by the way. I forgot to do this**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN WINX CLUB, IGINIO STRAFFI DOES. I only own Malika, Prince Christopher, Sir Maltibore, and Marianne (you will get to know her in this chapter).**_

_**I DON'T OWN THE SCRIPT FOR ROMEO AND JULIET. SHAKESPEARE USED TO. AND I THINK STILL DOES. I CHANGED THE SCRIPT A LITTLE FOR READERS TO UNDERSTAND.**_

_**Thank You! Read and REVIEW!**_

* * *

><p>Chapter 8<p>

Stella's POV

"Please. Please. You have to. I don't want to marry Prince Christopher! He didn't even come to the ball!" Stella begged the nurse, Malika's mother. Her name was Marianne. She shook her head. "I will get into deep trouble."

Stella puffed. "I order you to go."

The nurse looked at Stella for a moment. "Do I really have to? What if the king and queen finds out?"

"They won't. Just say that you're going to buy food from the open market by yourself and just go to my Brandon!" Stella said, hoping she convinced Marianne.

Marianne sighed. "But what if I don't come back with food? It'll take a long time."

Stella sat down on her ottoman chair. "You're a smart woman. Figure something out!"

Malika came in. She heard it all. "Stella. Do you really think this is a good idea?" Stella nodded but kept her eyes on Marianne. "Fine! But just because you're a princess. If you weren't then I wouldn't do this."

Stella quickly got up and hugged Marianne. On the other side Malika was getting a little jealous. "Mother, here is your cloak. You should go now."

Marianne broke the hug and put on her cloak. "Off I go now. I will tell Sir Brandon it all. Malika, go tell your father about this. NOW."

Malika nodded and left after her mother bowed to Stella. Marianne also left the castle. They left Stella now sitting on her ottoman chair, smiling and very excited.

Prince Christopher's POV

"Your highness, please tell us what made the crash?" One of the crew members asked as another was driving the ship.

Christopher sighed. He didn't want to tell the truth. "I don't know. It was all very…sudden. I think I was walking towards the pilot and I told him to go faster. He did and then he yelled "We're going to crash!" and that's all I remember."

The members nodded and went back to work while Christopher sat thinking about the truth.

"_Champagne or rum, Prince Christopher?" Sir Maltibore asked._

"_Rum for me and champagne for the lady beside me. Good thing we picked her up for you, huh?" Christopher laughed as he finished his sixth glass of rum. "Another!"_

_Katy just smiled nervously. She took the champagne glass and drank it slowly. Sir Maltibore shook his head. "I don't need anyone now, your highness. Maybe…this is enough for you. You'll have more at the ball where you'll see Princess Stella."_

_Prince Christopher got up. "How dare…you…tell me what to…do! No girl for you, for me!" He turned around and finished his seventh glass and placed it on the table. He took Katy by the hands and took her to a private section of the plane. There he started kissing her uncontrollably while Katy tried to get away from him. "HELP! HE—"_

_**Slap!**_

_Christopher slapped the girl to the ground. "Shhh…now let's see what you've got my darling."_

_Sir Maltibore rushed to the pilot. "Prince Christopher is out of control _again._"_

_The pilot looked at Sir Maltibore with worried eyes for a long time. He didn't notice where he was going when Sir Maltibore shouted. "Look out!" _

"_I'll go get Prince Christopher." Sir Maltibore said as he ran to the prince who was kissing the unconscious Katy. "Prince Christopher! STOP!"_

_**Punch!**_

_Sir Maltibore was slapped by Christopher. "Leave me alone with my lady." He said as he started unbuttoning Katy's dress. _

_**CRASH!**_

_The whole plane exploded into a canyon in the middle of nowhere._

_Katy flew somewhere else while Prince Christopher luckily was on a soft bed, until he was stuck under a plane wing. Sir Maltibore was dead, totally crushed by an airplane part._

_The pilot was out of sight from Christopher's eyes, but all Christopher could do was lay there, unconscious. _

"You're very lucky your highness. You could've died." One of the members said.

Prince Christopher just nodded.

* * *

><p><em><strong>OMG! What a stupid idiot Christopher is! Haha, Christopher is the name of an idiot I knew back in 5th grade. That's why I chose that name. LOL.<strong>_


	10. Chapter 10: I don't have the Chicken Pox

_**Hey you guys! Sorry for not updating soon enough! I think I am going to have to update every three or four days because you have no idea how busy I am these days...oh well I hope you like this story. I DO NOT OWN WINX CLUB, and here is the "BAD FACE" scene you've been waiting for! Tee Hee! **_

**_Shout-outs to:_**

**_Sunshine of Solaria: Thank you for reviewing! Oh I had no idea. Yeah, IKR? If he did, she would probably end up being preggy. :P_**

**_winxcouples: Haha, thanks for reviewing._**

**_WinxClubFan89: Yep, he's as crazy as a hyena! LOL_**

**_ShiningSunray: Thanks!_**

**_That's all the shout-outs! If you want your name to be included in a shout-out, please review like crazy! :D I am addicted to your awesome reviews so...:D Kay, let me let you read! R&R sil vout plais!_**

* * *

><p>Chapter 9 LOVE STORY<p>

* * *

><p>Brandon's POV<p>

I did as Stella told me. I sat on a rock of the Hosworth's Palace Park. It was a beautiful place. A couple of minutes later, an old woman, around the age of 50 came to me. "Hello. Are you Sir Brandon?"

I nodded as she told me all about tomorrow. I was so excited. I was going to be a husband tomorrow!

"Thank you." I said. She just dipped her head and walked away.

Marianne's POV

My, that boy was handsome. I could tell that he was the one for Stella's type.

I had to think of a way. An excuse for not coming with food. Ah! Yes. Forgetting the money.

I was on my way back to the main palace. I hope no one saw us and becomes suspicious…

Malika's POV

Sometimes, I think Stella is making me jealous on purpose. It's not fair! She gets to have all the money, dresses, shoes, make-up! I just have…nothing. She is a good person and a good friend, but sometimes I think she doesn't deserve this. I think I should…I don't mean to be selfish, but do you know how hard it is to be your best friend's shadow? To be their servant? Huh? I don't think you do.

So no one can judge me. I'm walking to my father's church. I go inside and I see him turning around as he heard the door open. "Father."

"Hello, Malika dear. What is it?"

"Mother sent me. Princess Stella is having a secret marriage with a man named Sir Brandon. She can get out of the palace to come here tomorrow only."

My father nodded slowly. "I hope I won't get in trouble."

"If anyone gets in trouble, it's Princess Stella. It's her choice, not ours." I said, having a hint of insult in my voice.

My father sighed. "Very well. Tomorrow at sundown. That's when I will have the church closed."

"Okay. I'll go tell mother and Princess Stella."

I walked away, back to the main Palace. I saw my mother on the way. I joined her trip back. "Hello. Father agreed to."

"Like he had a choice!" My mother exclaimed.

I sighed as we walked into the palace. One guard came up to my mother suspiciously and asked. "Where is the food? I thought you were going to go to the market with your daughter!"

"I left my money in my purse! We're going back when I take the money. My daughter will go and serve Princess Stella." My mother almost shouted at the guard. He looked taken aback and nodded. "Okay."

I just waved good-bye to my mother and went up the stairs to Princess Stella's room. I could see she was sleeping, because she was under the covers, so I went to my small room that was in her huge suite. I rested for a couple of minutes, until everything went black.

Stella's POV

I uncovered the sheet over me. I felt so weak. I tried to get up, but I struggled. When I did, I looked at the clock. It was 6:25!

"Malika!" I yelled.

It took a while for her to reach to me. When she saw me, she gasped. "Princess Stella!"

I was confused when I put my hand on my cheek because it was tingly. But it felt like bubbly rubber or something.

"What...what's happening to me? My face...it feels..numb!" I screamed at Malika. I looked at my hand mirror and it fell to the ground when I saw my face. It shattered into pieces as I quickly went to the long mirror. Oh no! My whole body was swollen and red with light red dots all around me. I screamed bloody hell.

Guards came in, they gasped. How could my beautiful face and body be like this? How?

I just fell to the ground, not caring about the sharp mirror pieces stabbing me. The guards picked me up and carried me to my nurse's health room. I was devastated. And soon, I felt myself go unconscious.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Haha! LOL, no it isn't the chicken pox. If it was, Stella would probably have had it by now or she wouldn't be swollen to death. :DD <strong>_

_**Tell me in your reviews what you think has happened, what caused it? Think about the earlier chapters...**_

_**NO HINT! Grr...**_


	11. Chapter 11: Prince Sky?

**_Hey! Hey! How are you guys? I'm sorry, but I was rehearsing for karaoke on Christmas EVE, so :(. Sorry. Well, guess what? I'm your SHH! SECRET SANTA! And this is my gift to you! I hope you love this chapter because I had fun writing it. LOL, maybe a little fun. Anyway, I hope you have a Merry Christmas, and f you're Jewish, Happy Kwanzaa! And if your Muslim, Happy Nothing! LOL, I almost forgot the shout-outs!_**

**_WinxClubFan89: Thanks for reviewing, you're awesome! Yep, she's totally jealous. Who wouldn't, right?_**

**_Stellabloom: I'm sorry about that. I wish I could help you with your imagination, but I hoped that the readers could imagine since Stella wore a couple of long gowns in the series and movies. Suggestion: Use your backround knowledge. _**

**_Thanks for your review anyway._**

**_Natty B: Yes, it has been like, 2 weeks or something? I know, school sucks. Thanks and Merry X-Mas to you too. :)_**

**_And thank you ShiningSunray for reviewing. :D_**

* * *

><p>Malika's POV<p>

Princess Stella fainted! I had no idea what had happened to her, but she definitely was _hideous._ Even I, looked better than her for I, Malika Sudworth am a servant. Peasant. A poor working girl. It didn't matter, all I knew was that Princess Stella was sick. The palace doctor's wouldn't let me in. They didn't even let the King and Queen in either.

All I heard from the other side was, "You really think that? Doctor, we don't even have those in Solaria!"

"You don't know that. They could be anywhere. I think she's highly allergic to them or else she wouldn't be this bad. And, it seems it is contagious touchingly. We need to inspect the people around her. Go inspect the Queen and her, servant and her special nurse. Say, where is Nurse Marianne?"

"I don't know. They said she went out to get food. Princess Stella does love her special meals."

"Well, I will inspect the King and her personal guards. Go, Nurse Rollin."

"Yes, Doctor."

The door opened for Nurse Rollin to come out. She bowed as her yellow-orange dress scattered the floor. "Your Highness. Queen Luna, we need to inspect you to see if you're okay, and King Radius, Doctor Faull will inspect you as well." She turned to me. "Malika, you too."

"Wait, why is this going on? What happened to my Princess? Is she okay?" Queen Luna demanded.

"We just need to see if you're okay and will not be in the same position as Princess Stella. We're not sure yet, about what's happened to her. But the girls that have had physical contact with Princess Stella, need to come with me for inspection." Nurse Rollin explained. "And it seems like Princess Stella has been poisoned. We don't know for sure."

Queen Luna and I gasped. "What?"

"Not food poisoning, we haven't found anything in her stomach. Obviously it could be a plant or an animal or even an object of some sort. But please, let's get you all into inspection. Especially you, your majesty."

Queen Luna sighed and nodded. "I'll be praying every second to hope that she'll be okay."

"Don't worry, Queen Luna. I'm sure she'll be fine." I blurted. Honestly, I couldn't care less about Queen Luna's worriedness. I had to go along with it. This was a step to freedom.

I felt bad for Stella, but I have a life too, you know? Queen Luna gave me a smile and followed Nurse Rollin who was waiting for us impatiently, but managed to not show it.

The Queen sat down on a comfy chair as I sat on my not-so-comfy-chair.

We got inspected one by one. I even flinched when she had to check my heart beat.

* * *

><p>Brandon's POV<p>

I was bursting with happiness! I was so happy! Tomorrow, I'd be married to the most beautiful girl ever, Princess Stella. We'd run away together happily and start our own family. Tyler looked busy in his thoughts. He also is in love, I think. I never got to talk to him about it. He just wouldn't bring it up, and so I didn't. I guess, I owe him a talk. "Hey, Tyler."

"Hi." He said bluntly after coming back to reality.

"What's going on? You're very…_different _nowadays since we came back from the ball. What's wrong with _you?"_

Tyler smiled, again probably thinking about his love. "Nothing, Brandon. Nothing at all."

I frowned. "Tell me. I'm your friend, remember?"

"You can keep a secret, right?" Tyler asked, all of a sudden.

I nodded. "Of course."

"You know, how the Prince of Eraklyon is supposedly missing?" Tyler's voice was higher. His voice always was high-ish, when he was nervous. I knew at that moment, something was wrong. And it had nothing to do with his love that I don't know about.

"Yes. He's missing, not supposedly." I said sternly, not giving any hints of worriedness.

Tyler took a deep breath. "Well, that's not true. I…I…am Prince Sky."

I swear I gasped. "What?"

He nodded slightly. "I had to run away from my father. He was really mad at me, I can't talk about the reason, it's depressing. And I made a new look for me, so no one would recognize me. I changed my name to Tyler Mott."

My jaw literally dropped. "I can't believe this. You're…Prince Sky? I…I don't know whether to bow or faint."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Wow, a little cliffy there, huh? Please review, it makes me so happy to see them! It's okay if you have flames, failing leads to success, right? Well, please do and read Still She Cried, I Can't Take Your Love Anymore if you haven't, my next chapter is coming out tomorrow. And if you read the Warrior's Series, please read Dawnstream's Bravery. :D Check out my profile for more info, or anything. If you want to laugh, I recommend checking out my awesome profile. :D Merry Christmas, Happy Kwanzaa everyone!<em>**


	12. Chapter 12: Stella's Awake!

_**Hi! Sorry for not updating in a while. Sorry about the last chapter, Prince Sky. For some reason it uploaded the wrong chapter and so it repeated. Oh well, if you haven't read the last chapter, then go to chapter 11.**_

_** By the way I am planning with WinxClubFan89 to have a Winx Club Fanfiction Awards. I personally call it the WCFA's. So we are going to have the best **_

_**Bloom-Sky**_

_**Stella-Brandon**_

_**Flora-Helia**_

**_Layla-Nabu_**

**_Musa-Riven _**

**_Tecna-Timmy_**

**_Bloom-Stella_**

**_Flora-Layla_**

**_Musa-Tecna_**

**_Winx Club_**

**_Specialists_**

**_Winx Club-Specialists_**

**_MAYBE ROXY-WINXCLUB_**

**_fanfictions._**

**_So if you have, any of these, please submit them to me and/or WinxClubFan89 by PMing. It has to be made in 2011 and done by 2011. And the story has to be made by you only, no CO's. The reviewers will be voting, and please spread the word around! We are thinking of a prize and the date is NOT known. We will give out more information every chapter if we do. If you have any questions please ask me and WinxClubFan89. Thank you._**

**_Shout-out to:_**

**_ShiningSunray: Sorry about that, but what do you mean Chapter 20?_**

**_Okay, sorry now R&R please! Even if you are anonymous, I love your flames and/or loving. :)_**

* * *

><p>Brandon's POV<p>

"Why didn't you ever tell me? I feel so stupid now! WHY WOULD YOU LIE?" I yelled at Tyler—no, Sky. Prince Sky. He's a prince and soon, he should be a King!

"Look, I don't want to be a King. It's not for me. You don't know what it feels like." Sky sat down.

I sighed. I didn't feel like talking. "Yeah, I don't. This is why you're so down? It seems like there's another topic."

Ty—Sky looked at me and cracked his knuckles. "I think I am in love or something."

"With who? Princess Stella? You better not or else I'll kick your royal bosom." I threatened with a hint of amusement.

"Don't even joke about it! I'm not royal. My real name might be Sky, but I'm still Tyler, your best friend."

"Okay, okay! With who?" I repeated.

"Malika. She's the friend of Princess Stella."

"Oh yeah, bronze tan, dark brown hair, black eyes." I said, remembering my love's best friend. She wasn't my type.

But someone came up in my head. "What about, you-know-who?"

Tyler or Sky just looked at me. "Are you talking about…"

* * *

><p>Malika's POV<p>

"Stella is better. The doctor says so." Nurse Rollin smiled constantly at the Queen and King.

"Good. Can we see her?" King Radius asked, getting up.

"Well, at the moment, your highness, she's sleeping. But you can still see her." Nurse Rollin told him but let him go to Stella's room. I also wanted to see her, but her mother and father were the ones who _really _needed to see Stella.

At that moment, when Queen Luna got up, she looked at me. "Come with us."

I bowed and followed her. Yes! We came into the room and saw Princess Stella waking up. She was still hideous, but she seemed calm.

"Darling!" Queen Luna gasped. "What happened to you?"

"She was poisoned, Queen Luna. Definitely." The doctor said as I tucked Princess Stella in.

"It'll be okay, Stella. Don't you worry. You'll be beautiful again." I said. She looked at me with sad eyes and closed them as Queen Luna bowed down to kiss Stella's bumpy cheek. Suddenly, the doctor pushed away the Queen.

"My Queen, please forgive me but, if you touch her in any way, you too might be poisoned!"

The Queen gasped. "I can't even hold my own daughter's hands?"

The doctor shook his hands. So it was right for me to tuck Princess Stella in and touch her, but not for the Queen? Because I'm a servant. No one cares if I get sick, or even die!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Soooo? How was it? :D I hope you like it because I left a tiny cliffy with Brandon and Tyler-I mean Sky!<strong>_

___**BTW, please review and tell me who you think Tyler/Sky is going to say at the end of his sentence? :D**_


	13. Chapter 13: She's Poisoned?

**Hey! Well I have an update on the WCFA's! (Winx Club Fanfiction Awards)**

_**So, it has to be made in 2011 and it has to be a complete story. And we will also have a ONE-SHOT category.**_

**_ONE-SHOTS_**

**_Best Romantic One-shot_**

**_Best Friendly One-shot_**

**_Most Exciting One-shot_**

**_So if you have any one-shots, please PM me and WinxClubFan89! Update's will come soon if needed in the next chapters!_**

_**Shout-outs to:**_

**ShiningSunray: Okay, Chapter 2? Still how is it the same?**

**WinxClubFan89: LOL, yeah. I totally just shocked you, didn't I? Of course I did! *batting eyelashes* LOL. Err, and we also discussed the WCFA's, so I'm done talking to you. LOL, JK.**

**Okay, so here is the chapter. I hope you like it!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 12<p>

* * *

><p>Brandon's POV<p>

Tyler or Sky just looked at me. "Are you talking about Bloom?"

I nodded. "She went to Earth, but she said she was going to come back…to you."

Tyler shrugged. "She hasn't communicated with me for three years, Brandon. Do you really think she'd come back?"

"Yes. Bloom loves you dearly, I don't think she'd ever give up on you." I defended Bloom.

Tyler sighed. "I really like Malika and I want to get to know her better. Tomorrow, I bet she'll be there, right?"

I nodded, happy that I was getting married with the love of my life.

* * *

><p>Stella's POV<p>

After everyone was out, I wanted Malika to come in _only._

She was confused but she stayed anyway. "Yes?"

I took a deep breath, and it hurt to say this but, "You have to go to Brandon's house! I don't know where it is, but I know you'll find out. Now, you have to go. And then, go to your father and tell him I am not in good shape for marriage, tomorrow."

Malika looked at me sadly. "Okay, I'll go right away." And with that, she left. Nurse Rollin came inside. "Princess Stella, we need to ask you a question."

I nodded and puffed my pillow.

"Have you, touched any kind of plant in the past three days?" She asked.

This was a weird question. I shook my head. "No, Malika waters all of my plants."

Nurse Rollin nodded. "Okay, has anyone touched you beside Malika in the past three days?"

I thought for a moment. I kissed Brandon, that's like touching, but I could never say that. "No, I don't think so. Maybe my mother, but that's more like a touch on the hair or forehead, what does this have anything to do with me being poisoned?"

Nurse Rollin closed her eyes, and opened them back. "According to our tests, you are poisoned by some kind of, ivy or something."

I just cried.

* * *

><p>Malika's POV<p>

Well, actually finding out Sir Brandon's address, wasn't hard as I thought it would be. I knocked on the door, hoping Sir Brandon would open up. Thankfully, he did. "Hello, do you remember me? I'm Malika Sudworth, Princess Stella's ser—best friend."

Sir Brandon smiled. "Yes, please, come in."

I smiled back and walked in. It was huge but not as big as the palace, so it wasn't something new for me. "Nice home." I complimented.

He dipped his head. "Thank you. So, is the Princess giving me a message?"

I got angry again. What am I? A messenger? "I wouldn't call it a message, Sir Brandon."

"Then?"

"Princess Stella is poisoned. She can't be married tomorrow." I said sternly. Sir Brandon gasped. "What? How? When? Where?"

"Calm down! The doctors did a test and the results are, from a plant. A poisonous one. We don't know when and where." I sighed.

Sir Brandon took a seat in shock.

"I will come back when I know the actual marriage date." I turned around to go but someone called my name.

"Malika!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Well! Left you on a cliffhanger there, didn't I? Yes...yes I did. Well I hope you liked it, so bye and don't forget to submit your stories to WinxClubFan89 and I by PMing! <strong>_

_**Here is the submition form:**_

Example:

_Username: Mossdawn_

_Story Title: Winx Club: Love Story_

_Summary: (You know the summary)_

_Rated: T or K (lol I forgot)_

_Story Type: Chapter and Complete (not a one-shot and pretend it is complete)_

_Category: Stella and Brandon_

_Link Address: .net/s/7514670/1/Winx_Club_LOVE_STORY_

**So, that's how it is. Reviewers (voters) will be able to vote for three stories each category. You cannot vote for your own stories. So, do an "Author's Alert" on me, so you can see when we put up the Awards. Thank you! **


	14. Chapter 14: An Angry RedHead

_**Hello! And Happy New Years! I just celebrated New Years half an hour ago and so i wrote a short chapter for you! SO to make it all up, here is my New Years Present to you. LOL. Here is a reminder. PLEASE subit your stories if you have any. **_

_**We are going to have the best**_

_**Bloom-Sky**_

_**Stella-Brandon**_

_**Flora-Helia**_

**_Layla-Nabu_**

**_Musa-Riven_**

**_Tecna-Timmy_**

**_Bloom-Stella_**

**_Flora-Layla_**

**_Musa-Tecna_**

**_Winx Club_**

**_Specialists_**

**_Winx Club-Specialists_**

**_MAYBE ROXY-WINXCLUB_**

**_fanfictions and for ONE-SHOTS_**

**_ONE-SHOTS_**

**_Best Romantic One-shot_**

**_Best Friendly One-shot_**

**_Most Exciting One-shot_**

**_So if you have any one-shots, please PM me and WinxClubFan89! Update's will come soon if needed in the next chapters! And your story has to be made in the year 2011 and has to be complete by January 10th of 2012! :DDDD Have fun!_**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Shout-outs to:<strong>_

_**ShiningSunray: Sorry, I haven't planned about what I am going to do about Bloom and Sky, but you will have a surprise in this chapter, so read and review!**_

_**PrincessSkylar: Thank you so much for your review! You made my New Year DAY! :D Aww, it's perfect? Thanks...I'm glad you enjoy it as much as I enjoy writing it. LOL. Except when my fingers hurt. **_

* * *

><p><em><strong>PLEASE R&amp;R AND SUBMIT YOUR STORIES IF YOU ARE IN ANY OF THE CATEGORIES ABOVE. And there are more info at the bottom but you have to go through the obstacle of reading my story first! LOL!<strong>_

* * *

><p>Malika's POV<p>

I turned around to see Tyler shouting my name. I smiled at him, he was very handsome. "Hi, Tyler."

Tyler chuckled. "I wish I could've seen you sooner." He came towards me. Is he flirting? I blushed.

"Well, you could've stopped by the palace anytime." I flirted back, Brandon left with his eyes rolling.

He gave a wonderful grin. "I'll take you there now."

I nodded and quickly walked out. He ran to catch up to me. "Well, I think you can come on my carriage." What? "You have a carriage?"

He nodded. But then I forgot. I face-palmed myself. "Oh, no! Dear, I forgot. I have to go tell my father that the wedding is canceled!"

"So, I'll take you there."

Uh oh. "Well, you see, um, my father isn't very fond of…gentleman like you. He might get the wrong message."

Tyler looked taken aback. "Err, he'll think that we're…together?"

I blushed again, it didn't show much and nodded.

"Well, I think he'll get the right message."

I looked at him wide eyes. "What do you mean?"

"I like you…a lot."

I stared at him in disbelief. He, likes me? The servant of Princess Stella? But, I smiled anyways. "I like you too."

I could see Tyler's faint blush. He came closer and caressed my cheek. And, soon he leaned to kiss me, but I've never been kissed. I had to make an excuse. I pushed him away gently. "Wait! Were you about to kiss me?"

He looked around awkwardly. "Umm, yeah."

I thought about it for a second and decided to give it a try. "Okay." And then , he started the magical kiss. I felt so happy, that I felt like I was going to fly. I broke the kiss when I heard the front door slam. Tyler and I both looked at an angry red-head.

* * *

><p>Stella's POV<p>

I'm waiting for Malika. Grr, shouldn't she be here by now? I wonder how I'm poisoned. Was it Brandon? It could be him. I don't know if it's him. He may or may not be poisoned. Oh, I'm so worried right now. I want to get up, but every time I do, I see myself in the mirror and I freak out. I don't want to disappoint my parents.

Nurse Rollin came in with food. Yum, at least they have chips!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hey you you! Before you review, here are the submitions forms:<strong>_

Example:

_Username: Mossdawn_

_Story Title: Winx Club: Love Story_

_Summary: (You know the summary)_

_Rated: T or K (lol I forgot)_

_Story Type: Chapter and Complete (not a one-shot and pretend it is complete)_

_Category: Stella and Brandon_

_Link Address: /s/7514670/1/Winx_Club_LOVE_STORY_

_**Copy from here to PM me. Sorry, no anons. :(**_

_Username:_

_Story Title:_

_Summary:_

_Rated:_

_Story Type:_

_Category:_

_Link Address:_

_**Feel free to ask me or WinxClubFan89 any questions by PMing me.**  
><em>


	15. Chapter 15: Fiancée?

**_HEY weirdos! JK, cuz everyone is a weirdo in their own way. Yes it is true! For instance, if you pick your nose in secret (ugh, gross) but are totally normal in other ways, that is weird! YAY for weirdness! LOL, okay well sorry for not updating. I have this before, during song and after scenes for DRAMA class that we choreograph and write lines about. And I am the lead. If you are curious what it is read this (Skip if you don't):_**

* * *

><p><em>In Drama, we are doing this huge summative thing in a group of five. And we have to pick a 50s song for the "Musical". And our group (special thanks to Emma, Guadalupe, Jose, and Moises (even though they don't know I just wrote their names)) is doing "Leader of the Pack" by the Shangri Las (or something, I dunno) and the song is pretty intense and sad. It's about a girl that met a leader of the motorcycle gang and he's hot (i think) so they become gf and bf. But when the father finds out they go out, he wants his daughter to break up. She has no choice but to, so she breaks up...but he is super sad on that rainy night and so when he drove off (super fast) on his motorcycle, he dies. And she's helpless and blah blah...(you get the point.) And so before the song, we had to do an awesome scene starring Mossdawn and then after the song another scene starring Mossdawn. :) SO THAT IS MY EXCUSE LOL<em>

* * *

><p><strong><em>(If you skipped that huge writing up there, then here are the shout-outs)<em>**

**_WinxClubFan89: Aww, don't hate Malika. She's just jealous, wouldn't you be if you had to be Stella's servant?_**

**_Princess Skylar and Shining Sunray: Aww, thanks! And thank you for reviewing!_**

**_OKAY, ABOUT THE WCFA'S (WINX CLUB FANFICTION AWARDS) THERE IS NO NEW UPDATE BUT IF YOU DON'T KNOW ABOUT THIS, PLEASE GO BACK TO CHAPTER 13 (AN ANGRY REDHEAD) AND IF YOU HAVE A ONE-SHOT OR FF IN ANY OF THE CATEGORIES PLEASE PM ME OR WINXCLUBFAN89! REMEMBER IT HAS TO BE COMPLETED BY JANUARY 10TH, TUESDAY. _**

**_NOW R&R PLEASE!_**

* * *

><p>Chapter 14<p>

* * *

><p>Malika's POV<p>

"What's going on here?" The redhead asked. I was really curious. Who was she?

"Bloom?" Tyler yelled in shock, I looked at him. He was getting red.

"Yeah, me, Bloom. Who is she? I thought I was your fiancée, Sky!" Bloom screamed in anger, her eyes were fuming.

What? Fiancee? Sky? "I…I'm confused," I took a breath. "Tyler."

He looked at me and hung his head. "Please, let me explain everything to you and to you too, Bloom," he gulped. "Calm down and let's sit down."

He pointed at the comfy looking sofa's. But I was late! Princess Stella is waiting for me! "I don't have much time."

"Please. Then you won't be mad at me, Malika."

I sighed and nodded, sitting down in front of Tyler. That girl named Bloom sat on a chair, still red all over.

"I'm waiting, Sky." She said impatiently. She really got on my nerves.

"Well, you see Bloom. You're not my fiancée anymore. I waited three years for you, but you never came back from Earth. I've decided to move on. Our relationship was over three years ago, anyway. You don't remember?" Tyler said, I agreed with him even though I didn't know much of the situation.

Bloom got up and slapped Tyler. I gasped.

Bloom snarled. "Stop making it up! We never broke up! I had to leave for only two years, but my mission got longer because we were a small group, Sky!"

Okay, is Sky his nickname? I decided I wanted to know. "I thought his name was Tyler."

Bloom rolled her eyes. "Of course you wouldn't know, I'm his fiancée."

"My _ex-fiancée_ that was supposed to get married to me but left and never communicated again." Tyler growled but he looked got frustrated. "WE NEVER BROKE UP!"

"You really don't remember?"

Bloom shook her head.

"Let me refresh your memory."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Flashback -1904 (February 25)<strong>_

"_Sky, I know we just thought of getting married, and I'm your fiancée but the Winx and I need to leave to help the people on Earth. To be specific, Europe. To be even more specific, the Ottoman Empire. They need some sense into them, Sky." _

"_But…but…I just started having a better life. Brandon's my buddy now and I have you…I have to let you go? I can't Bloom. I love you too much it hurts so much."_

"_I love you too. It'll be at the most two years…if we succeed."_

"_T…Two? But, that's very long, my love!"_

"_I know, but when I come back, I promise you I'll be your fiancée again."_

"_Again? What are you trying to say?"_

"_We can't have a relationship if we aren't together, dear Sky. I'm sorry."_

"_Despite the fact that this shatters my heart, you're right."_

"_Yes, my soul is in your heart. Take good care of it, Sky."_

"_I swear and promise that you'll come back soon."_

"_I promise. Good-bye. The girls are waiting for me, don't forget that even if we are apart, I'll always love you, until the end of my life."_

"_Good-bye, my sweet, loving and caring Bloom. I'll never stop loving you."_

_**End of Flashback**_

* * *

><p>"Do you remember now?" Tyler asked her. She nodded her head. "Well, I am back. Let's get married."<p>

"WHAT?" I yelled but then covered my hands on my mouth. Why did I say that?

"NO, Bloom. I thought I would still love you for all these years, and want to get married with you…but not hearing your voice, not seeing or being able to touch your face or smelling your scent, has left me with no choice."

"There is always a choice." Bloom talked back with a hint of jealousness in the corner of her eyes where she could watch my every move.

"You never communicated with me! Never! Then how was I supposed to keep your love? I'm sorry Bloom, but it's over. This could've gone different. But thanks to you, it hasn't."

Wow. Wow. Wow. What am I supposed to do now? I took my purse and left. That's what I did. It was all very confusing.

"Malika, wait! Please! You don't understand!" I heard Tyler yell after me. Now, people were starting to watch. I hate that.

"Please, I have to go. Don't get me into any more trouble than I already am in." I told him, with a _please-go-away _look.

He sighed and nodded. After he walked away, still looking back, I rushed to my father's church.

* * *

><p>Prince Christopher's POV<p>

"Did you send the message to Solaria?" I asked.

"Yes, I did. They will get it soon."

"Good."

* * *

><p><em>Yes, I know...I left you on another cliffhanger but I have to in order to keep this story alive. Anyways, my surprise for you is that I will update the next chapter for you when I update my Victorious Story called <em>

**Still She Cried, I Can't Take Your Love Anymore (A BAT FF)**

PLEASE READ IT!

AND FOR THIS STORY, REVIEW OR ELSE BLOOM WILL COME AND SLAP YOU WITH DEAD SALMON! (I know I am creative lol JK)


	16. Chapter 16: The Day Ends

_**Hey you guys, sorry for not updating yesterday. I was at Safeway and MALL the whole day. THANKS MOM! Anyways no update on WCFA's so we can get on with the shout-outs to:**_

___**Princess Skylar: Thanks! :)**_

___**WinxClubFan89: Haha, maybe. I haven't really give a thought. Thanks! It's today, and literally my heart is about to fall out of my chest.**_

___**SunnyPandaz(anon): NO WAY! I am a SLOOM (lol) shipper but I have a plan. I'm sorry to make you angry, because I have a good plan. And Malika never stole boyfriends. In fact, she has never had a guy to crush on because she's always with Stella. **_

_Anyways, here it is. AND let me tell you, I think I have about 6 or more chapters until the complete because I need to finish for the WCFA's! PLEASE SEND URE STORIES!_

* * *

><p>Chapter 15<p>

* * *

><p>Prince Christopher's POV<p>

"Did you send Solaria the message?" I asked.

"Yes, I did. They will get it soon." Sir Flint replied.

"Good." We shook hands. "They should've known about my accident, because there are rumors going around…"

"Yes, sir. I'm sure you'll get to see Princess Stella very soon."

I smiled and walked away. I can't wait for my bride.

* * *

><p>Princess Stella's POV<p>

Grr…where is Malika? My heart is about to jump out of my chest in any second if someone doesn't tell me about BRANDON!

_Tuk-Tuk_

Eeek! I rushed over to the door, I gained full energy but I LOOK HORRIBLE! I can't wear a white dress like this! When I opened the door, Malika shuddered (just as I thought, it is embarrassing, but what can you do?) and I sighed in relief. I shoved her inside the room and began yelling.

"WHERE WERE YOU? I HAVE BEEN WAITING FOR YOU FOR A LONG TIME! DO YOU KNOW HOW I FELT!"

I think I scared Malika, or she was already scared. She usually doesn't take my yelling like this, because she's wide-eyed. Oh no. Something happened. Dad knows? Mom knows? Someone other than Malika and her mother knows? Brandon rejecting me?

She teared up and sat on the bed, hung her head and put her hands on her forehead.

"Malika? What's wrong?" I asked in a softer tone. Oh, by the way my nail polish is running out. Right, back to Malika.

"Brandon said…it's…it's" She started. "IT"S WHAT?" I yelled. What? I want to know.

"It's fine. He knows and you won't get married tomorrow. He'll send a message to me when it is rescheduled."

I sighed, putting my hands on my cheeks and smiling. But I realized, my best friend was crying. "Malika? What's wrong with you? Why are you sad?"

Malika looked at me with her brown eyes and then squeezed them shut.

_**A Sobby Explanation About Bloom and Tyler…**_

"Oh... I don't know what to say. I hope there won't be a girl for Brandon. ONLY ME."

Malika laughed, feeling a little better talking to her best friend. She kind of didn't feel jealous anymore. She also had a man who liked her.

* * *

><p>Brandon's POV<p>

I came downstairs after I heard a minor fight. I'm so tired I don't want to get involved into Tyler's girl business. When it was over I walked down the stairs. Tyler was talking to Bloom, trying to calm her down, and explaining that they weren't together anymore.

Bloom cried and kept on cursing herself. I felt bad. She really loved Tyler. She took her things and left without a good-bye to me. Ouch.

"Tyler? Are you okay?"

"Yes. Thanks."

"No problem. Come on, it's getting late and we still haven't eaten. I say let's go to a nice place for tonight to eat!"

"Yes, also some fresh air would be nice." He said and smiled while taking his coat and walking out of the door.

I copied him and we walked in silence to my favorite restaurant. Gigorniollita's

After the meal we went to sleep and hoped tomorrow would be a nice day.

* * *

><p><em><strong>It may not be very long, but it definetly explains a lot. LOL, I love the name I made up, Gigorniollita's! TEEHEE! I'll update after school!<strong>_


	17. Chapter 17: Christopher Is Coming

_**Hey! I planned to upload earlier, but i guess there was a minor glitch in FF, that I think everyone experienced. :( Imma cut to the chase because I am tired and I need to sleep. ANd BTW, the dram thingy got rescheduled cuz a person from our group was absent. Stupid Moises...anywayz, here are shout-outs to:**_

__**ShiningSunray: Yes. Thanks for reviewing! EEEE! LOl**

**And for WinxClubFan89 and anon that I forgot the name...I will give shout-outs next chapter, I am in a super hurry and I can't find my IPod where all my e-mails go to. ENJOY THE STORY AND DON'T forget to submit your stories. I got Natty B. so far. This is making me sad. :(**

* * *

><p>Chapter 16<p>

* * *

><p>Stella's POV<p>

As I woke up, I noticed it was snowing. YES! I love snow, even if I am a sunny girl. I looked so horrible, yet I felt so great. I didn't feel weak unlike yesterday. The red spots on my neck were beginning to get lighter but my face was still bright red.

Malika came in and brought me delicious food. After I ate it, I was full. Malika took me outside of the palace, and onto the garden. We talked about Brandon and then Tyler. There is something very mysterious about this man.

The wedding. It sounds great, but because of this stupid poison incident, I never got to reschedule it.

"Malika? When do you think is a good time for a wedding?"

She shrugged. "Maybe on Friday. You're able to go to church then, right?"

"Only if I get better. And I think I will. But don't go and tell them just yet, we'll see."

She bowed, but didn't reply.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Two days later…before the wedding day…<strong>_

* * *

><p>Tyler's POV<p>

Unbelievable. Malika hasn't come yet! I've been thinking about her since we kissed. She's so different from Bloom. She's mature, kind and she seems strong-minded. Bloom is a wonderful girl, but I don't love her like that anymore. I think I'm in love with Malika, even if she's a servant of a Princess. But, I don't care.

Just at that moment, there was a knock at the door. I opened it to see my real love, Malika. She gasped slightly. "I hoped Sir Brandon would've opened the door."

My smile faded. She didn't want to see me? "I'm sorry. Did I do something wrong?"

"Why did that girl call you Sky?"

Uh-oh. "Well, you see it is kind of a long story."

"Explain faster, Sky."

Great. "Just call me Tyler okay?"

"Explain." She said harshly. Fierceness, I like it.

"Well you know how you think the Prince of Eraklyon went missing?"

She nodded, twitching her eye, obviously trying to understand ahead.

"Well, I was sick of my father, which was the King and I ran away. I…am that Prince. But still, no matter what, I'm still Tyler."

Malika's jaws dropped. She gulped. "Wow. I had no idea." She looked down at her dress. "I have to see Sir Brandon…Tyler."

I nodded and lead her the way to Brandon. "Hey, Brandon. Malika's here."

He quickly got up. "Hi."

She dipped her head. "Princess Stella is getting better and her face isn't bad anymore. With make-up she will look good as new. We are thinking of tomorrow for the wedding."

Brandon lightened up. "WHAT? REALLY! This is great news!" He shook me. I hate being shook, especially since Brandon is stronger than I. I hate to admit it.

I agreed. It was. Brandon hasn't been happy before he met Princess Stella. I'm glad he's not sad.

Malika gave a beautiful smile. She had very small dimples closer to her sweet lips. They were too cute. I played with her thick-ish dark brown hair. She giggled slightly. "I'll offer you a carriage ride."

"Okay."

Brandon winked, next thanked Malika and went to his room. After he was out of site I kissed Malika on the cheek quickly and held her hand. She blushed as I dragged her to my carriage. We drove to the huge Solarian Palace.

I love Solaria. I'm so glad Brandon moved in with me. I guess his father was also getting sick of him. It's a breath taking place, and I don't ever want to leave it.

* * *

><p>Prince Christopher's POV<p>

"Please, come in."

"Thank you." I replied.

"We'll be in Solaria in approximately 5 hours. We are a great crew, I assure you that. Our pilot won't be looking around other than the window."

"I can't wait." I said as I relaxed in my extra-comfy chair.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, I hope you liked it! Have a nice day and I will upload tomorrow morning hopefully before I go to school...:D<strong>


	18. Chapter 18: I'm healed?

_**Hey you guys! Sorry bout the delay! My mom grounded me and so she hid my IPod and my laptop. :( But it's dawn and soon I have to go to school. Here are the shout-outs to:**_

**WinxClubFan89: Teehee, yeah lol. Well, I will tell you that they'll get together.**

**brandonxstellalover(anon): Thank you so much!**

**PrincessSkylar: Haha, thank you. :) xoxo**

**Please submit stories I am desperate. I will try to update one of my other stories and then this one...**

* * *

><p>Chapter 17<p>

* * *

><p>Prince Christopher's POV<p>

"Welcome to Solaria, you're majesty, the place of unlimited sunshine and the most beautiful place in the whole magic dimension."

I nodded, looking around. It really was beautiful. There was about 4 or 5 hours to sunset and I was looking forward to seeing Princess Stella.

"Where shall I meet my future bride?"

"Princess Stella has been poisoned and she isn't feeling well."

"Oh dear." I gasped. That's bad. "Who dares?"

"We think it's a plant, sir."

I nodded, understanding. "Let the King and Queen know. And Princess Stella."

"We've already sent guards to tell them." He bowed.

"Good. I'm waiting." I spoke up.

* * *

><p>Stella's POV<p>

Oh, I haven't seen Brandon's face in days…I miss him so much. Is this true love? Does your heart _really _hurt, do your eyes sting and does your brain fight back when you think of him? Yes. Because that's what I'm going through.

And—

There's a knock. "Come in!"

A guard came in and bowed pleasantly. "Your majesty, Prince Christopher, your future husband has arrived to Solaria."

WHAT? "Prince…Ch-Christopher?"

He nodded and bowed again. "He wished to see you after he meets King Radius and Queen Luna."

I sent the guard away. "Fine. But is Madame Claire here?"

"We've found her, but she's getting prepared."

I got frustrated. How come I have no idea she's here? I AM A PRINCESS!

"Why is no one telling me anything about who's here and what's going on? Princess's don't always know last. Look, what's your name?"

"Cameron, your highness."

"Sir Cameron, from now on you are the one to tell me everything and I mean _everything _that goes on in this palace. Understood?"

Sir Cameron nodded and bowed.

"You are excused."

He bowed again and left. A couple seconds later he came in again.

"Prince Christopher is in a meeting with the King and Queen. Madam Claire is here to heal you."

I got up quickly. "Yes, yes. Good. She may come in and you can leave."

He left and so Madame Claire came in. We've been looking for her everywhere. She is such a skilled healer, that she just might heal me!

"Please, quickly. I have a meeting."

She bowed and took out some of her things. She checked every part of my itchy part. She did a big spell…whoa! I looked into the mirror…guess what I see? ME! REAL ME!

"Oh my! Thank you for giving my beauty back!" I quickly took a small bag of gold and gave it to her. She looked really grateful.

_Knock Knock_

"Come in." I said after Madame Claire healed me and left. Sir Cameron came in. "Prince Christopher, the King and Queen are waiting for you in the ball room."

"I'm coming!" I groaned as I did my hair. I already had a nice dress on.

After all that, I walked into the ball room.

Prince Christopher, that must be him. He's quite tall and handsome but not as much as Brandon. He bowed. "Hello, Princess Stella. I was just telling King Radius and Queen Luna about my accident."

I smiled slightly. "Hi."

* * *

><p><strong>Ooooooo! Please REVIEW! It's like hugs and kisses and I love 'em! xoxo, Gossip Girl (lol JK)<strong>


	19. Chapter 19: Did Eraklyon Find Out?

_**Hello! How are you guys? Cool, well I have some news on the WCFA's. We are going to reschedule the date because we have NO nominees. And I actually had a date ready yesterday because I thought you guys actually cared about being a nominee. :( This made me really sad and so WinxClubFan89 have decided to reschedule. Shout-outs to:**_

**Princess Skylar: Lol, thank you.**

_**WinxClubFan89: Don't worry, they'll get together. I can assure you that. **_

**And thank you ShiningSunray and the rest of the readers. Please R&R!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 18<p>

* * *

><p>Brandon's POV<p>

Aren't I getting married tomorrow? Could I be less excited? NO! My hands are shaking uncontrollably that I can't even hold a cup of tea and muffin. Preposterous! But, I will do anything to be with my love, forever.

"Tyler? What's wrong?"

He just looked at me. "I miss Malika. And Bloom left to who knows where."

"And I thought I was a ladies man!" I laughed to myself while Tyler just kept his blank eyes on the table. All of a sudden the door knocked.

I got up and opened it. I gasped. It was a bunch of guards!

"Is Prince Sky here? PRINCE SKY OF ERAKLYON?"

Uh-oh! How'd they find out he was here?

"Uh…no…didn't Prince Sky of Eraklyon go missing and…er die?" I lied.

They didn't look convinced that I was telling the truth. To be honest, I wouldn't either.

But then…Tyler came. His eyes widened like a scared, lonely deer trying to find shelter. He quickly changed his expression and made it into a fake question look. Dang, he is good at lying. I used to be too, but I don't know why I'm so nervous. The wedding thing is already making me nervous and now this is extra.

"Brandon? Who…are these guards doing here?"

I looked at him with the real answer in my eyes. "Sk…Tyler, they're looking for Prince Sky of Eraklyon who went missing, possibly…dead."

Uh-oh. What I was afraid of happened. These guards were no fools. They looked seniors, which means they knew what Tyler looked like before he ran away.

They took him by the arm. "You're going to have to come to the Eraklyon Palace with us, sir. With wanting or force. In this occasion we're doing it by force."

"NO! Let me go! What are you doing! I don't want to go! Leave me at once! You've no right to do this!"

"Actually, we do. Eraklyon has the power." One of them said. Oh, great.  
>I was speechless, what could I do? People were stopping and staring at Tyler.<p>

"Don't worry Tyler!" I called…but he knew I really felt sorry.

* * *

><p>Stella's POV<p>

"I am truly sorry about my not attending of the ball. It was horribly rude. Please except my apology."

King Radius smiled at that Prince's fake apology. That's my gift…I know if a person really lies or not.

My mother and father gasped when they saw me fresh…now the Prince keeps on apologizing, I CANNOT take it!

"You were in a serious accident. No need to apologize. We heard about the news, son." King Radius patted Prince Christopher's back. Oh, really?

An hour passed by and my mother and father left us alone. He looks like he wants to dive in to me. He smirked and as he was about to open his mouth, we heard a noise.

"Hi…Princess Stella right?"

What! How dare she come in? I looked at Prince Christopher for protection, but he just stares at her. He is in love with a redhead. What a big eye he has…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Oooo! I know what you're thinking...yes two cliffhangers in ONE short chapter. That's just the way I roll!<strong>_


	20. Chapter 20: What Will Stella Do?

_H**ey! Sorry about the delay! I was at my aunt's house and I still am actually. And this morning internet guys came and so now here I am uploading this very very awesome chapter! STILL no update on the WCFA's. SHout-outs to:**_

**WinxClubFan89: Thanks for the review! Yeah, I planned it like, a week ago. :]**

**SolarianLovix: Well, you guessed right! I mean, lol, there isn't any other red head in the story. Malika has dark thick brown hair. (Malika is actually my real friend's name and she is from Morocco.) Well, Sky should but he ran away...so he didn't have good training and remember, he isn't in Red Fountain. But I don't think he could fight tons of soldiers, especially when he's panicking. :]**

**brandonxstellalover99: Haha, yes. I am the QUEEN of cliffhangers! Teehee. :)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 20<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Stella's POV<strong>

"Hi…Princess Stella right?"

"YES! And how dare you come in? GUARDS!" I shouted. I looked at Prince Christopher and he was drooling. Disgusting! Her? She's hideous!

As guards came in, that red head girl quickly cast a spell as all of them fell down. "No need for that. Because I am Princess Bloom, of Domino. And I have come to ask you questions…about Brandon." She smirked, but kept on glancing at Christopher.

WAIT…did she day BRANDON? How does she know about him? What will Christopher do now?

I gulped nervously. I nudged Prince Christopher. "Could you please leave us alone? We…have something to discuss. Please…don't tell anyone about this. For me…?"

He stared at Princess Bloom again and nodded. He walked past her, bowing and left as guards walked behind him.

Princess Bloom gave an evil smile. Well, looks evil to me.

"Nice to meet you. So, he's your future husband? My, my. He is so daring, but what about Brandon? He is too. What a shame it would be for Brandon to know about this." She looked at her nails. Oh, she wants something and she's going to play…blackmail. I can sense it.

"How do you know about Brandon?"

She walked closer. "Oh, that's none of your concern. You don't need any of that information."

I got angry. "I said, how do you know about BRANDON?"

She rolled her eyes and circled me. "Let's just say I know him."

She knows him? How?

"How?"

"I'm not telling you. But the thing is, I came here for a reason. I thought I would keep it that way, but I changed my mind. However, I think Prince Christopher has an eye on me. Who wouldn't?"

She laughed. Very annoying. "Talk, Princess."

"You see, I was at Earth for a mission with my friends, we are a team called the WINX and I had to leave Sky—"

"Who's Sky?" I asked, curiously.

"Blond gentleman, with blue eyes? You don't know him?"

Oh. "You mean Tyler?"

"So, he has a fake name. Charming. I was _Tyler's_ fiancée but my mission took longer than expected and I wasn't able to communicate with him. I came back, just yesterday but he rejected me for another girl. She's hideous, too! Her name is…uh…Malika?"

"Ma...Malika? She's my best friend. And servant."

"Figures. Anyway, I thought I wanted Sky and I was going to make you pair us up again or else I would tell your parents you have a relationship with Brandon."

NO! "Please don't! I'll do anything!"

She smiled again and put her hand on her waist. "I know you will. But, a moment ago I thought to myself behind all those words I said, 'Sky rejected me and he won't want me again. A sign of stupidity. Something you don't want in a man, let along a Prince.'"

My eyes widened. Tyler was a PRINCE? "I didn't know he was a PRINCE!"

"Of course you wouldn't know. But I want that Prince you're going to marry. Prince Christopher. If you don't, then…you're mother and father will be aware of you and Brandon." She fluffed her blue dress.

I sighed. "Fine."

I walked quickly to the door where Prince Christopher should be. I hope he hasn't heard anything. I opened the door and he quickly ran to Princess Bloom. "You want me? I want you too!"

Awkward. "That was easy."

Bloom smiled and took Prince Christopher's hand. I followed them but I hid behind a wall, watching them. They went to the hallway. Bloom smiled as she saw King Radius and Queen Luna. She bowed. The King and Queen were shocked to see Princess Bloom and Prince Christopher.

Uh-oh!

"Your majesty, I just wanted to tell you, Princess Stella has disobeyed you and has a relationship with Brandon, your enemy's son. A very big relationship!" She quickly walked away, Prince Christopher following her. OH MY GOD! SHE JUST TOLD MY PARENTS AND SHE SAID THAT SHE WOULDN'T SAY ANYTHING…BUT OH NO!

My heart was about to fall out of its place.

* * *

><p><strong>Sky's POV<strong>

They're taking me. We're going to Eraklyon. I don't want to go! I don't! I don't!

"We've arrived."

* * *

><p><strong>And AGAIN! I left you on 1 12 cliffhanger because the deal with Sky isn't that interesting. But what is Stella going to do? Review in the er...review button and tell me so. If you get it right...you'll be awesome and I will give you a virtual lemon meringue pie! Seriously, I have some and I don't like it. But you kissed a pie and you'll like it, the taste of its lemon, so lick it! OK OK OKAY! HAVE AN awesome MARTIN LUTHER KING JR B-DAY PARTY! YAYAYYAYAYAYAY**


	21. Chapter 21: A Real Happy Family

_**Hi guys! I know I didn't update soon enough, I don't want to talk about it. Oh well! It snowed! AND this time the snow is staying! Yay! But I hope those homeless people are okay. :( Anyways, my friend had a concert today but it is delayed and so it is tomorrow! I will update this story tomorrow too, before I leave to support my friend, Mia. So, here are shout-outs and still no update on the WCFA's:**_

_**WinxClubFan89: Haha, yep. I like Bloom in this story because she gets to be mean and a bit evil, and she is a blackmailer which I love in a character if it's a good story. Haha. LOL. xoxo, Mossdawn**_

_**PrincessSkylar: Yea, I would too. Well I hope you especially like this chapter. :) xoxo, Mossdawn**_

_**SunnyPandaz1: No, there is no enemy in this story, but there is a lot of excitement. Bloom is just a jealous girl, which we all know from the original series. Well, right now you don't need to worry about the rest of the Winx. I'm not planning to have them in the story because the story is about Stella and Brandon. I already have three other drama going on and I don't want to add another because then it'll be too much. Hello! I ain't a reality TV Show producer! LOL, jk. And Stella isn't part of it because she never went to Alfea obviously. Thanks 4 reviewing. xoxo, Mossdawn**_

_**Well, enjoy the chapter :)**_

* * *

><p>Chapter 20<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Stella's POV<strong>

Okay, I'm going. Run upstairs, Stella. Go! I ran all the way upstairs to my room. I got my guard and he helped me gather my important things…which was everything but I couldn't do it all of it at once. And…I needed to get out of there!

"Malika!" I yelled. She came inside before she heard me because my guard and I were making too much noise. I made her come closer and whispered everything, so the guard couldn't hear me. She was shocked. "Uh-oh. Do you want me to come with you?"

"Yes. But go and get the carriage ready." I turned to my guard. "You're driving."

He dipped his head and continued to pack for five minutes. We finally finished for another 2 minutes and Malika came in. "It's getting ready, but I saw your parents, and Queen Luna fainted! King Radius asked for you but I said you left and I thought they knew already."

I sighed in relief. "That's good."

"Not really, because I overheard him giving orders for looking around town." She said as I gasped. I quickly took my things while my guard did too. He protected me and Malika "camouflaged" me. I felt safe. We got into the carriage which was taken to the back of the castle where few guards were. When no one was looking, Malika and I got into the carriage together. My guard got into the front and whipped the two horses in front of him.

We got to the gate, and I hid on the floor as my very beautiful dress looked like a very unique…carpet. The bags filled the short parts with Malika's help. I heard my guard say "Taking Malika to town!"

A guard came in, I'm pretty sure that's what happened—ow! Malika's foot is on my thigh! Well, she has to look like this is the height of the carriage.

"Yes. Keep a look out for Princess Stella. Apparently she has gone missing."

"Yes."

After the door was closed, I sighed in relief. I got out after Malika nudged me so the carriage wouldn't shake. Hey! I've heard that you have better technology, but even sitting in a different seat made the carriage shake! So I sat down, wiping the minor dusts off of my stunning sun yellow dress.

"Tell him." I ordered.

Malika nodded and swiped the small door connecting to the guards head. She whispered something I couldn't hear…but I already knew where I was going.

* * *

><p><strong>Tyler's or should I say Sky's POV?<strong>

We are already walking towards the palace. I miss it, but there were also bad memories. So, what does it matter? We got to the throne…and my…my father is…there. He's gotten a lot older. His eyebrows and hair have gotten white and…his beard? He never had a beard, only a mustache. But some parts of that are white too.

He looked at me and got up. He studied me for about a minute. Then, I think his eyes went wide for a second. His eyebrows slanted, and his eyes eared up slightly. "Son?"

I looked up after my head was looking at his boots. "Father."

"Son! Is that really you?"

I sighed. "Yes, it is me."

He ran and hugged me so tight I was about to fall. But, I hugged back. His scent brought back unpleasant memories, but I do have to admit there was also good memories. "Where's mother?"

"Right behind you." I heard a lady say as I swirled around quickly. "Mother?"

She smiled and gave a good squeeze, but let go as soon as I cracked.

"Don't leave us! Never!"

I looked at my feet, back at my parents and gulped. "I won't. I'm very sorry I worried you two. But I was under too much stress for my age and I, just couldn't take it."

My father nodded. "I'm sorry, son. I was also under a lot of pressure and I had to share it with someone else, and it was you in the end. But our Kingdom is back on track because we are very wealthy and our Kingdom has no problems except for…Solaria."

"Yes. But it's not our fault completely." My mother told my father, with a reassuring look. And after that we smiled all together, as a real happy family. And, if the Kingdom was great, that meant…I didn't have to marry a Princess!

* * *

><p><strong>Did you like it? Tell me your thoughts in the review button, not too long down there! <strong>

**xoxo, Mossdawn**


	22. Chapter 22: I Love You

**Hey guys! Sorry about the delays! I am very tired and lazy in the past two or three days because I was always spending my energy on school. Yeah, so let me tell you that I will not update in at the most one week because I need to gather myself and write my stories one chapter ahead and update daily or between two days. So, I'm sorry but I'm trying to work out a better organization. So here are shout-outs:**

**WinxClubFan89: Haha, no I will not make her do that. Don't worry. I think you'll find Brandon in this chapter. :D xoxo, Mossdawn**

**Thanks Princess SKylar for your review. :) Bring em up!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 21<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Stella's POV<strong>

"We're here! Good, let's home to not be seen anywhere here." I told Malika. She nodded and helped me get out.

Brandon's home. The guard helped me get my things to the porch. I knocked as hard as I could, my knuckles turning red.

Brandon opened the door. Good, aww he looks so handsome…

"Stella? Wha…wha—"

"Shh, may I come in?"

"Yes, of course."

My guard brought my things inside as I plopped on the comfy couch as Malika put my smaller bags closer to me.

Brandon also helped the guard. Everything was finished in two minutes and I told everything to Brandon. He couldn't get any redder and his eyes couldn't get wider while his jaws couldn't drop any further.

For a second he seemed like a girl hearing huge news, in other words, gossip. "Oh, wow. Of course you can stay with me, Stella." He then whispered. "I love you."

I gave a smile. He smiled back and went upstairs. "I'll be down with you in a moment. Guard and Malika, take these bags upstairs to the guest room. The door is onto the left of the bathroom."

The two of them obeyed and left. As I was the only one in the room, I took a look around. Oh how nice it was.

Then I heard the guard come back and take more which was the last of my things upstairs, but I still waited.

Then I heard footsteps coming down the stairs. I quickly looked at who it was, Brandon. He had something green in his hand, but I couldn't tell. Oh, how nosy I am. Never mind.

Brandon stared at me while he walked slowly to me.

"Hi. Thanks Brandon…this means a lot to me and—" I was cut off my Brandon's soothing voice. "Shh…"

He got on his knees and held out a silky green leaf. He opened it, it was in half before and a beautiful diamond ring was inside. I squealed in delight.

"Princess Stella, will you marry me? For real this time, without any interruptions?"

My eyes teared up and I felt like I weighed 500 pounds. This was so nice and very wonderful. And his words and tone were pure love. I nodded enthusiastically and hugged him tight. "Yes! Yes, Brandon! Yes! And soon!"

I felt Brandon hug me tighter and kiss my neck. "Tomorrow. We will get married tomorrow."

* * *

><p><strong>Bloom's POV<strong>

"Yes, Flora. YES! I'm getting married with a _real _prince. Sky was never a prince. He was going to marry me when he's 20 and when I'll be 18. Well, soon I will be 18! He'll also be 20 soon! But has it happened? NO! Prince Christopher is perfect for me. He's handsome and gorgeous, a proper prince and isn't hiding from what he's afraid of. Oh! And he never has changed his name." I told Flora through an old phone, my best friend. She was astonished with the fact that I'm getting married with Prince Christopher.

"No! Look, I don't need any sense. I came all the way here for Sky and he's rejecting ME for another girl who is a servant!" I yelled into the phone. Hey, she deserves it. She's telling me I'm wrong! Since when is she my mother?

"Flora, I will hang up on you if you don't change the subject. One…two…three!" I hung up in her face as she kept on talking about Sky and Christopher.

I took a long sleep as I was heading to Chlorophylline. It's Christopher's planet. Apparently, everything is green there, well not EVERYTHING. It's like Linfea but Linfea is colorful too. I may be sick of seeing only green plants everywhere.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked this chapter because I did! Love ya and review plz!<strong>

**xoxo, Mossdawn**


	23. Chapter 23: Marriage

_**HELLO! Sorry all about the delay guys! If you've read my profile you'd understand what happened and the thing is that my netbook broke (the screen) and so it is getting fixed by Best Buy Geek Squad (lol) and I'm updating from my aunt's PC. All my work is gone but fortunately I wrote Chapter 23 (this one) on Yahoo! so wheew! I'm really sorry about the delay. It has been a week extra and I feel like I'm the most unlucky girl in the world. So instead of reading this blah blah blah, here are the reviews. They really made me happy;**_

__**WinxClubFan89: I hope you like this surprise! :) Yes, definitely a good thing, ain't it? xoxo, Mossdawn**

**PrincessSkylar: Aww, you made my day! Thank you! xoxo, Mossdawn**

**LaLa and Arey: LOL, yep! Thank you 4 your awesome review! xoxo, Mossdawn**

* * *

><p><strong>Well, Read and Review Please! :)<strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter 23<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Stella's POV<strong>

I woke up beside, Brandon. Oh, how nice it was last night. Being with someone I love, made me…feel complete. I never thought of my mother nor my father. This was my chance to be free!

"Stella?"

I turned to see Brandon. "Good Morning, sir. I…I mean Brandon."

He smiled. "Today is our day. We will be on our own. I'm taking you to Earth."

I hugged him. "I've always wanted to go there! Thank you!" He chuckled as he got up and dressed properly. I did the same. "Anything for you my lady, Princess Stella."

Oh, there it goes. What is this feeling? Is it guilt? Because I ran off with the one I love? Is it just sadness? Or, is it just a side effect of the healing that woman who healed me gave me. I don't even remember her name!

Princess. I am a Princess. No, I WAS a Princess. "Brandon, I…I'm not a…Princess anymore. Please, don't mention it."

He nodded, understandingly. Oh how perfect he was!

We went downstairs to see Tyler! "Hello!"

Brandon hugged him tight. "I'm happy to see you again, my friend."

I also saw Malika smiling as wide as she could. I studied her for a second, as my eyes drifted towards her hands…I saw a huge diamond ring! "Malika!" I gasped.

She was frozen for a second and bowed. "Um, good morning."

"You're getting married! With Tyler?"

She nodded slightly and glanced at Tyler who finished hugging Brandon. "Yes, I proposed just this morning."

"We're thinking of getting married—"

I cut her off quickly. "Today!" We could have a double wedding! That's a great idea, though I don't think that has ever happened before.

Tyler shook his head. "No, today is _your _day. Ours can be tomorrow or the next day…it doesn't have to be too soon, unless the lady wants it on an exact perfect date."

Malika hugged him slightly. "Tomorrow."

Tyler shrugged. "Then it shall be, but while the bride and groom get ready, I will take Malika to Eraklyon so they can meet her."

When I looked at Malika she seemed very nervous. "Are you alright?"

She nodded, but I knew she was lying. "It's okay, I know you're really nervous but don't be. Just be yourself because I know Tyler will still marry you no matter what."

Tyler nodded. "Yes, Malika. And after the meeting I'm going to meet your mother and father at the wedding, after all he is a Priest. He will marry Brandon and Princess Stella."

Argh! "Please DON'T call me 'Princess'. I'm not a Princess anymore."

Malika and Tyler said at the same time. "Okay."

Brandon put his hand on my shoulder. "Let's go get ready."

* * *

><p><strong>Prince Sky's POV<strong>

"You look beautiful…"I saw Malika in a Princess gown. She was wearing lilac yellow dress with a sweetheart front and well-designed trims.

She blushed harshly but recovered as she walked with me to the throne. My mother looked quite surprised and so did my father. I think he hasn't seen such beauty other than my mother.

She bowed respectfully as I when we reached them. My parents got off of the throne and got in front of us.

"Hello, Malika." My mother smiled. She has changed. She's…nicer now. Malika looked up at her, her warm brown eyes sparkling. "Hello, your highness."

My father also studied her and ended up with a smile. He gave me an approving look and I was screaming of excitement inside of me. I swear, I thought I was shaking.

After all that was finished, it was time for us to leave for the wedding. My parents didn't ask where we were going so that was good.

* * *

><p><strong>Malika's POV<strong>

Whew! That's over. We went into the church and I saw my father. "Father!" My mother appeared behind him. "Hello, dear."

He looked at Sky and smiled. "I'm Jonathon. This is my wife, Marianne."

He bowed, "Pleasure to meet you."

My mother gave a crooked smile. That means it is approving. "My, my, what a gentleman!"

Sky blushed slightly. All was good. The doors opened. I knew who it was. Stella and Brandon! Sky and I quickly sat down in the front row as they walked to my father. Stella was wearing a white gown with light pink stripes. I guess it was the closest thing to a wedding gown. Brandon was wearing a tuxedo and he looked very swell beside Prin—I mean Stella.

After all that boring talk my father said, he finally said something important. " Brandon Eraklyon, wilt thou have this woman to thy wedded wife, to live together according to God's law in the holy estate of matrimony? Wilt thou love her, comfort her, honor and keep her, in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all other, keep thee only unto her, so long as ye both shall live?"

"I will."

"And Stella Solaria, wilt thou have this man to thy wedded husband, to live together according to God's law in the holy estate of matrimony? Wilt thou love him, comfort him, honor and keep him, in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all other, keep thee only unto him, so long as ye both shall live?"

"I will."

"Then I pronounce to you that you are now man and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Brandon leaned in forward and just as he was about to kiss her the doors of the church opened. "STOP! This has to STOP!"

* * *

><p><strong>Hehe! Anoter Cliffy! LOVE MAKING CLIFFY's! Somebody get me my meds! LOL. opefully the next chappy will be out in two days. So you'll have to wait. :(<strong>


	24. Chapter 24: Peace is What I Want

**Hiii my peeps! LOL, anyway, here's Chapter 24, and I hope you like it because this is the FINALE! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Butt, (lol I'm so random) there will be an epilogue containing Malika and Sky's marriage. Sorry all you BloomXSky lovers but I showed all the dudes except for Brandon to my friend Malika and she chose Sky as the hottest. And she really doesn't go for blonds but oh well. And Malika is from Morocco so, that's why. She likes guys with dark hair and maybe eyes with a tan. But I think she just chose Sky randomly cuz she wanted to go to LunaPark and before we went I made her choose a loooonggg time ago. LOL, anyway, here's some shout-outs to:**

**_PrincessSkylar: Yeah, thanks 4 the review, xoxo, Mossdawn (Danng i use a lot of commas)_**

****_**WinxClubFan89: Haha, lol brat. Maybe a dude brat (hint but ure gonna read it anyway so whatevs), xoxo, Mossdawn**_

_**ShiningSunray: Oh, they already got married, just no kiss. :( But I hope you'll like this chapter. xoxo, Mossdawn**_

_**LaLa and Arey: Thank you so much! :D xoxo, Mossdawn**_

_**Natty B.: Oh, it's fine. LOL, yeah big cliffy. Hope you enjoy this chapter! xoxo, Mossdawn**_

_****_**Well, enjoy reading this chapter! :D The epilogue will be out soon...**

* * *

><p>Chapter 24<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Brandon's POV<strong>

I leaned in forward and just as I was about to kiss Stella, the doors of the church opened. "STOP! This has to STOP!"

It was King Radius? And several guards.

"Daddy!" Stella gasped. I quickly grabbed Stella and ran with her to the back, hoping there was an exit door. Unfortunately, there wasn't.

All of a sudden a light appeared, and it…was Bloom! "Bloom! What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to help. Don't ask why, I kind of feel bad for taking Princess Stella's Prince away. So, I'll send you somewhere safe…for now."

She did a spell and transported Stella and I somewhere. It was slightly dark outside and we were under a tree. I noticed Stella hadn't said a word. "Stella?"

She looked up from a sobbing moment. "Brandon…my father was there. He saw you…he saw us…and…I just don't know what to do anymore! I don't feel confident anymore, he found out we were getting married!"

I kissed her cheek softly. "I know. And, I'm sorry."

"Don't be. It's not your fault for me falling in love with you."

I smiled and caressed her cheek.

"Brandon, I…I once had a friend named Juliana. She was a criminal. She was so poor yet she seemed so rich and that's how she became my friend. And, no one knew about her except for Malika and I. She told me she was running away because she had stolen money and clothes from a rich Solarian. I felt bad for her and she said, she didn't want to run away anymore. It was a waste of life. The next day, she killed herself. That night I had a dream…she came to me saying that she found peace, and God had forgiven her."

Well, that was an interesting story. But what does Stella mean?

"I know it sounds crazy but…I believe her. Maybe, just maybe God will also forgive us, too."

"What exactly are you trying to say, Stella?" I asked, rubbing my fingers to my chin in confusion.

"Maybe, instead of running away our whole lives, we could find peace with each other in Heaven…that's the only way, don't you think?"

WHAT? Is Stella out of her mind? "Stella, that's crazy. You want us to die and risk that?"

She nodded. "I can't face my father, no matter what."

"Are you ashamed? Of me?" I questioned, I hoped it wouldn't be true.

She sighed. "I'm ashamed, but not of you. I'm ashamed because I disrespected my father."

I thought for a minute. "How?"

"Excuse me?"

"How are we supposed to find peace, Stella?"

"I told you, in order to find peace we have to d—"

"I know that, but how do we do _that?"_

"Oh," Stella breathed deeply. "Poison! There might be deathberries somewhere around here."

"Deathberries? What are those?" I asked, that seemed killing or sounded like that anyway. She cleared her throat. "They're killing berries. Three of them can make you very sick and so we'll take five because that'll kill you right there, with no suffer."

I nodded. "Okay."

She got up and looked around, we were in a forest and she was looking for the deathberries. Half an hour later we found them. She picked out twelve, extra two for me because, well I'm stronger.

She took five and I took seven. We quickly put it into our mouths and gulped them down as we held each other's hands. "Stella, I love you and I believe that we'll see each other there, in heaven. Because, I too, don't want to run away when a powerful Kingdom can find us so easily."

She kissed me for the last time. "Me too. I love you so much Brandon, even if we've only met for—"

"Stella?"

She tried to talk but, she was dying. "I…love you and…that's…all that…matters…" Her skin turned pale and her hands were purple. That's when I got a sharp stab in my stomach. And…well, I…also…

**Three Months Later**

"I can't believe they're dead…I just hope they're together, in heaven…"

* * *

><p><strong>Love it? Hate it? I know it is kind of weird...but I had to kill them off... LOL JK! But, it's like Romeo and Juliet and they die, but this isn't THAT tragic. I'm not THAT mean...<strong>

**xoxo, Mossdawn**

**p.s. Love reviews, ya know!**


	25. Epilogue

**Hi mothaeffers! LOL JK. I lovee pepsiii! okay anyways, i dunno if this was worth the wait because i had no idea if i could make the wedding special but then I thought, well this story is about Brandon and Stella. THEY ARE special. Not Sky and Malika. But I made this with awesome words (just like you guys) and so yeah! It's time for...Shoutouts with drunk mossdawn!**

_**Princess Skylar: Well! Hello there! Thanks for reviewing my so aweosme story. jk xoxo, Mossdawn**_

_**ShiningSunray: I'm so glad you understood. Cuz before you were saying you didnt want them to die... so i was thinking maybe they could get butt raped but then im like... "ahh! nah!" xoxo, Mossdawn**_

_**Bearybeach: OMS! Gracias. That is so awesome! Totally! Yeah. okay thank yuu xoxo, Mossdawn**_

_**Orange Starbursts: Well hey there matey! Yah, it's pretty tragic-sike i made it less tragic cuz umm...i dunno why really. i will deff make another one. :) xoxo, Mossdawn**_

_**Michelle Loves Chocolate 99: Heeyyyz! :) I like the Taylor Swift song too and in fact I was inspired by the title (itz so original right? lol) btw, I love chocolate too. xoxo, Mossdawn**_

_**AusllyxMakorraLUVR: Yo! i'm so glad you enjoyed a little emotional breakdown (lol) but here's the eppilogue uve been waiting for! xoxo, Mossdawn**_

_**And that was...Shoutouts with drunk Mossdawn!**_

_**SO R&R! **_

* * *

><p>It was almost 9 months after the death of Stella and Brandon. They hoped they were better off. Malika really wished Stella and Brandon could attend the wedding of her and Sky but…<p>

Malika grieved for Stella. She was such a kind, funny and interesting person despite some selfish and spoiled hints. But there was no going back now. Today she was getting married. And in one minute she walking down that aisle. She looked at her beautiful, freshly Solarian made wedding gown with a wonderful straight neckline and frills on the tail. Her white dress had a hint of yellow the frills. Her make-up, hair, scent was marvelous and she couldn't feel any more beautiful. She was extremely excited, especially for tonight too.

Her bridesmaid was going to be Stella but since she wasn't…well…alive her older sister had become the bridesmaid. Sky's best man was a friend from his home. Her older sister, Maya who was already married came all the way from Linfea because her husband was from there. Maya made a hand motion to tell Malika it was time to go. Malika took a deep breath and walked slowly. She almost tripped on her dress but thanks to Maya, she didn't fall. And it was time. All eyes were on her. Her father, being the priest, wasn't really supposed to accompany her all the way to the groom but Malika insisted, and he had no other choice but to accept. They walked slowly according to the traditional wedding song played by a talented young man, and finally Malika reached her groom. Sky was stunned by how beautiful she was, like an angel. That was exactly what she was. Even her name meant angel. Malika herself was impressed by how Sky looked handsome. He was wearing a traditional prince uniform in blue. The color of Eraklyon.

Her father quickly went into the middle and picked up his book. He went through all of the vows and finally reached the part which mattered most.

"I Prince Sky of Eraklyon, take you Malika, to be my wedded wife. To have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness or in health, to love and to cherish 'till death do us part. And hereto I pledge you my faithfulness."

"I, Malika, take you Prince Sky of Eraklyon, to be my wedded husband. To have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, 'till death do us part. And hereto I pledge you my faithfulness."

They both looked at each other lovingly and smiled. The priest also smiled at how happy his daughter was. "You may now kiss the bride."

Sky kissed his bride softly and meaningly but pulled away soon after. He felt a bit uncomfortable kissing in front of Malika's parents.

She understood at how he glanced at her father. "Oh my god!" She screamed.

Everyone was in silence staring at her. Sky was confused. "What?"

She was staying still…and burst open, jumping on high heels. "I just got married! Ahhhh!"

She laughed and hugged Sky. "I love you." She whispered.

"I love you too."

"Brandon and Stella are watching over us. Feeling very happy."

"They are best where they are, just like us."

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, it is short. BUT GUESS WHAT? Check out my profile for new stories! And soon I will put up a YouTube vid to promote myself on FF and Twitter. Follow StellaSolar on Twitter to get scoops and all that chizz.<strong>

**Also vote on my poll for a new story I'll write even though it isn't for Winx Club. It's about Warriors so if you like the books vote. Even if you havent, vote randomly! It's funny! teeehheehehee **

**Thank you for being with me on this journey of love and tragic. Byee! **


End file.
